Electronic devices, such as servers or computers, are commonly assembled by a mechanical arm. The electronic device can include an enclosure and a plurality of electronic modules received in the enclosure. The plurality of electronic modules can include a power supply module, a motherboard, a fan, a storage device, and such. Each electronic module can be connected to another electronic module via electric cables, therefore, cable drag chains are widely used to support and guide the electric cables.